Happiness in Our Live
by X-OXCYBERS
Summary: ( UPDATE! CHAPTER 6! ) Air telah melamar Api, Api setuju. Sekarang mereka berada di hidup yang sempurna. Bersama kakak-adik, teman - teman mereka yang juga akan menjalani hidup bersama. Di tempat yang sama, di kehidupan yang sama. Warning ada di dalam. JANGAN CUMA NUMPANG LEWAT! BACA!
1. Arupu

_**Happiness in Our Live Season 1 : Chapter 1**_

 _ **Sequel dari 'Proposing You'.**_

 _ **Sengaja di buat karna ada beberapa readers yang bilang kependekan... aku pun bilang kalo Fic aku tuh kependekan... XD**_

 _ **Jadi aku buat sequelnya!**_

 _ **Maaf**_ _ **,**_ _ **kemarin ngga buat catatan apa - apa...**_ _ **saking malunya ampe gitu! Hehehheheheh...**_

 _ **Warning! : Shonen-ai, terdapat 3 OC, GaJe!, Fem!Gempa, 6X Love! Air x Api, Halilintar x Taufan, Fang x Fem!Gempa, Ray ( OC ) x Xiang Qi ( OC ), Stanley x Ying**_ _ **,**_ _ **Gopal x Yaya**_ _ **.**_ _ **Ying, Yaya, dan Xiang Qi Fujoshi, Amara ( OC teman author ) dan Xiang Qi kembaran Fang**_ _ **( Maaf kalau tersinggung! )**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Selamat Menikmati!**_

 **Happiness in our Live**

 **Season 1**

 _ **Api POV**_

Setelah Kami puas menangis dan memelukku, ia melepas pelukkannya dan menghapus jejak air mata yang masih terlihat di kedua pipiku. Aku bertanya. "Air... kapan kita akan menikah?". Air yang mendengar pertanyaan itu tersenyum tulus kepadaku. "Sampai kita dapat restu dari semua sahabat kami, sayang...". Aku mengembungkan pipiku yang merona karena mendengar panggilan Air dengan kata 'Sayang', membuat Air gemas lalu mencubit pelan pipiku."Aduh, aduh, aduh, Sakit!". Air melepas cubitannya karna telah membuat calon istrinya ini meringis kesakitan."Habisnya... Kamu manis jika kau mengembungkan pipimu... Aku jadi gemas tau!". Ronaku makin melebar."Daripada kau mencubit pipiku, kenapa kita tidak meminta restu kita ke sahabat kita... Agar pernikahan kita lebih cepat!". Air diam sejenak. ' _Kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya dari tadi ya?'_ batin Air di dalam hati."Ya sudah! Ayo!". Dengan cepat Air menarikku *atau menyeretku bisa di bilang* dan langsung pergi ke rumah sahabat kami jika aku tidak protes."Air! Air! Air! Jangan menyeretku!". Air mendengarnya. Ia tersenyum lalu menggendongku dengan gaya _bridal_. Aku terkejut saat Air menggendongku, aku tak protes, tapi hanya malu. Rona merah di pipiku dan hening yang ada di suasana ini. Sampai aku tertidur lelap di gendongan _Guardian_ ku.

 _ **Normal POV**_

Hingga kita sampai di depan pintu perumahan Air memecahkan keheningan."Api, kenapa kita tidak telfon mereka untuk datang ke rumahku dan meminta restunya di sana?". Tak ada jawaban."Hei! Api! Kau dengar ti- Eh?!". Air tersentak kaget karna yang ia lihat di gendongannya hanya seorang bidadari yang sedang tertidur lelap dengan manisnya. Air tersenyum melihat sang bidadari tidur dalam gendongannya. Langsung saja Air kembali berjalan menuju rumahnya.

 _ **Di Rumah Air**_ _ **...**_

Air menidurkan Api di ranjangnya, lalu mengecup kening Api sesaat.

 _ **Kring! Kring! Kring!**_

Telfon genggam bermerek Samsung berdering tanda ada yang menelfonnya. Air langsung melepas ciuman lembutnya dan bergegas mengangkat telfon itu. Saat Air menatap telfonnya, terlihat tulisan 'Kak Hali' di layar telfon itu. Lalu ia mengangkat telfonnya.

"Halo, Kak Hali. Ada apa?"

" _ **Aku hanya ingin kau kesini, ke rumah Xiang Qi yang baru. Tau kan dimana?"**_

"Tau. Emangnya kenapa?"

" _ **Udah kesini saja. Datang dengan Api ya?"**_

Belum sempat Air menjawab, telfon itu sudah di putus oleh Halilintar. _'Aneh. Apa yang terjadi ya? Kenapa harus di rumah baru Xiang Qi?'_ batin Air di dalam hati. Karna rasa penasaran yang besar, Air membangunkan Api lalu pergi ke rumah baru Xiang Qi.

 _ **Di Rumah baru Xiang Qi**_ _ **...**_

 _ **Teng-Nong!**_

"Halo! Ada orang?". Panggil Api dari luar rumah yang besar dan megah sembari menekan tombol Bell. Pintu ala _Royal Door_ itu terbuka, muncullah gadis kecil berarmbut hitam se betis dengan beberapa helai ungu dengan iris _Violet_ di balik kacamata ber _frame_ kotak hitam dengan senyuman lebar."Kak Air! Kak Api! Ayo masuk, masuk!". Gadis kecil itu, Xiang Qi, mengizinkan Air dan Api untuk memasuki rumahnya.

Saat Air dan Api di dalam rumah megah nan besar itu, mereka melihat seisi ruang keluarga penuh dengan sahabat – sahabat mereka. Halilintar anak tertua dari 5 kembaran, Taufan anak ke-3 dari 5 kembaran, Gempa anak terakhir dari 5 kembaran, Amara anak tertua dari 3 kembaran, Fang anak tengah anak tertua dari 3 kembaran, Xiang Qi anak terakhir dari 3 kembaran, Ray kekasih Xiang Qi, sisanya hanya Yaya, Gopal, Ying, dan, Stanley, semuanya berkumpul disana.

Halilintar membuka mulut untuk berbicara."Kami setuju". Air dan Api agak bingung dengan apa yang di katakan Halilintar."Maksudmu?" Tanya Air."Xiang Qi, jelaskan tolong...". Perintah Halilintar kepada Xiang Qi."Baik, kami setuju untuk memberi kalian restu untuk menikah!". Jelas Xiang Qi dengan mata berbinar – binar."Apa?! Yang benar saja?! Apa alasan kalian?". Tanya Api."Kau kan adikku, sebagai kakak harus membuat adikknya bahagia kan?". Jawab Halilintar."Kalau aku sih, terserah sahabatku." Ucap Taufan sambil menunjuk Xiang Qi."Kalau kau, Ying, Yaya, Xiang Qi?".Tanya Api ke-3 sahabat lamanya."Itu kan misi kami untuk menyatukan kalian! Jadi, untuk apa jawaban? Kalau kau tau kami adalah Fujoshi terbaik di pulau rintis? Kamilah, yang the BEST!". Semua yang memandang hanya dapat ber _sweatdrop_ ria di tempat dengan wajah tembok (?)."Bagaimana denganmu, Gempa?".Tanya Air."Aku kan adik kakak." Jawab Gempa."Yang lain?"."Kami sih..., hanya bisa mengikuti alasan kaum hawa."Jawab Fang, yang belum jawab mengangguk setuju."Baiklah... Kemungkinan kami akan menikah 1 minggu lagi..." Ucap Air sembari merangkul bahu Api. "Air, aku rasa kau melupakan sesuatu..." Peringatan dari Api membuat Air menanyakannya."Iya kah? Kalau iya, apa itu?". Tanyanya."Cincinnya?". Air hanya bisa menepuk dahinya sendiri."Maaf, aku baru ingat...". Air mengambil kotak kecil dari saku celananya, membuka, dan memperlihatkan sebuah cincin berlian."Kau suka?". Api tersenyum."Tentu saja!"Ucap Api sembari lompat dan memeluk Air. Api melonggarkan pelukannya dan Air memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Api, Air juga memakai yang satu lagi.

 _ **1 minggu kemudian...**_

Upacara pernikahan akan segera di laksanakan. Air sudah siap dengan jas putih, dan sepatu putih mengkilap *tanpa topi*, Api sedang di dandani oleh 2 kru perias, Yaya dan Ying. Api di beri _lip gloss_ berwarna _pink_ , Gaun putih megar se kaki yang sudah memakai _high heels_ putih, sarung tangan panjang hingga hampir menutupi seluruh lengannya, bando dengan renda putih panjang se pinggang rampingnya, _blush on_ , dan bedak *tanpa topi*."Dan... Selesai! Api kau terlihat cantik! Coba kau lihat dirimu!". Ucap Yaya sembari menyodorkan cermin besar ke arah Api."Aku... Terlihat sangat cantik!". Seru Api sembari melihat - lihat dirinya lewat kaca."Ya, iyalah! Lihat dulu siapa yang meriasmu!" Ucap Yaya sombong. Sementara itu, Air bertanya – tanya dimana Api berada."Ray! Kau lihat Api?" Tanya Air ke Ray yang baru saja berbicara dengan Xiang Qi."Tidak, tapi kurasa Xiang Qi tau! Tanya saja." Jawab Ray yang sudah menggunakkan baju bertema formalnya."Baiklah, Terima Kasih!". Setelah selesai berbicara dengan Ray, Air pergi mencari – cari Xiang Qi."Xiang Qi! Akhirnya ketemu juga... Kau lihat Api?" Tanya Air. Xiang Qi menganggukkan kepalanya."Iya! Aku tahu dimana Api! Api ada di ruang rias, dia sedang melihat – lihat wajahnya yang sudah di dandani! Cantik loh!" Jawab Xiang Qi sembari mengancungkan jempolnya. Air langsung ke ruang rias mencari pengantinnya.

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Air mengetuk pintu ruang rias, mencoba untuk mendengar kata – kata dari balik pintu itu."Api! Api! Sudah belum? Aku boleh masuk?" Tanya Air untuk mendapat izi Api."Iya, masuk saja, Air!". Setelah mendapat izin untuk memasuki ruang rias, terlihat ada Api yang masih menatap dirinya di cermin kaca."Kau terlihat sangat cantik, Api..." Puji Air dengan senyuman menawannya. Api menengok kebelakangnya dengan senyuman."Terima kasih atas pujiannya...". Air mendekati Api."Kau belum siap?" Tanya Air, yang mendapat gelengan kecil dari Api sebagai jawabannya."Kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi."Aku masih belum percaya kalau ini aku...". Air memeluk pinggang ramping Api."Walau kau tak percaya... Ini tetep kau kan?". Api membalikkan tubuhnya, menghadap Air, memeluknya dengan wajah yang terendam di dada bidang Air."Aku malu..." Ucap Api agak sulit di dengar karna masih di dekapan Air. Air mengangkat dagu Api."Tidak perlu malu... kan ada aku..., Mari, Upacaranya akan segera di mulai, kita harus cepat." Ajak Air sembari menarik pergelangan tangan Api."Baiklah!".

 _ **Setelah Pernikahan selesai...**_

 _ **Di ruang Keluarga...**_

"Air... kami akan tinggal dimana?" Tanya Api pada Air yang sudah menggunakan baju biasanya, begitu pula dengan Api."Xiang Qi sudah menawarkan kami rumah barunya untuk tempat tinggal kami dan yang lain." Api sedikit bingun dengan kata 'yang lain'."Maksudmu dengan yang lain?". Air yang tadinya hanya memandang lurus kini memandang istrinya sembari tersenyum hangat."Maksudku dengan Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Fang, Xiang Qi, Amara, dan Ray." Air menjawab belum lepas dengan senyumannya."Iya juga ya, Xiang Qi sudah punya rumah sendiri, besar, megah, mewah, mungkin dia mempunyai tempat yang terlalu besar untuk kembaran – kembarannya, karna itu dia mengajak kami..., sungguh anak yang baik...". Senyuman mengembang di wajah Api."Tidak." Api melihat Air dengan tatapan bingung."Kenapa?" Tanya Api masih dengan wajah bingung."Dia mengajak kami karna Xiang Qi mau sendiri. Sengaja Xiang Qi membeli rumah. Xiang Qi pernah bilang kalau dia kesepian hanya tinggal dengan ke-2 kakaknya. Jadi ia membeli rumah dan mengajak kami di sana agar ia tidak kesepian." Jelas Air panjang lebar. Senyuman mengembang lagi di wajah Api, tapi yang ini lebih besar.

 _ **Tap. Tap. Tap.**_

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dengan tempo yang cepat dan suara hentakkan yang keras. Air dan Api heran dengan suara itu. Sampai terlihat ada Ray dengan wajah sedih, dan khawatir."Ada apa?" Tanya Air heran."Hah... Hah... Hah... Xiang Qi! Penyakit asma Xiang Qi kambuh lagi!" Jawab Ray dengan nafas yang tidak teratur karna berlari – lari. Api membelakkan matanya. Terlihat mata Api yang berkaca – kaca. Hingga jatuh air mata dari kelopak mata kanannya.

 _ **TBC...**_

 _ **Nah... Gimana? Seru nggak ceritanya? Bagus nggak? Seneng nggak ada sekuelnya? Para Readers jangan salah paham dulu ya... Api nangis bukan karna dia suka ama Xiang Qi, tapi Api, Taufan, ama Gempa sahabat Xiang Qi, patutlah kalo sahabat kayak gini.**_

 _ **Spoiler! Nanti Air ama Api punya anak, adopsi, namanya Elli. Halilintar ama Taufan, adopsi anak juga namanya Red. Fang ama Gempa punya 2 anak, nggak adopsi, yang pertama namanya Ren, yang terakhir namanya Ai. Ray ama Xiang Qi punya 2 anak nggak adopsi, yang pertama namanya Zenny, yang terakhir namanya Lin. Gopal ama Yaya punya anak, namanya Aisyah. Stanley ama Ying punya anak namanya Zhao. Anak – anak mereka bakal ada di Season 2! Chapter selanjutnya ada scene Air ama Api, Halilintar ama Taufan, Fang ama Gempa. Tunggu aku di chapter selanjutnya ya!**_


	2. Problem

**Happiness in Our Live : Season 1 Chapter 2!**

 _ **Hai lagi~! Maaf kalo updatenya lama! Aku tak punya waktu yang cukup untuk ngetik! Eheheh… Kemungkinan, di sini ada sedikit humornya… Eheheheh…**_

 _ **Warning! : Fem!Gempa, Shounen-ai, OOC, GaJe, terdapat OC, Beware of the TYPONESS :v, DLL.**_

 _ **Selamat Membaca~!**_

 _ **Happiness in Our Live : Season 1 Chapter 2~!**_

"Sekarang dimana Xiang Qi?" Tanya Api yang masih saja meneteskan air matanya.

"Di rumah sakit." Jawab Ray dengan nada lesu.

Air tahu sekarang ini istrinya sedang dalam hati yang sedih, walau ia selalu _hyperaktif_. Air mengangkat dagu Api yang tadinya menunduk, lalu ia hapus jejak air mata Api dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Sehabis kau menangis, kita jenguk dia yuk!" Ajak Air yang mendapat anggukkan Api.

Api menghentikkan tangisannya, menggenggam tangan Air.

"Ayo kesana!"

 _ **Dirumah Sakit…**_

Api, Air dan Ray sekarang ada di UGD, mencari beberapa sosok yang di cari ( Fang, Gempa, Amara, Taufan, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Stanley. ), hingga menemuinya.

"Fang, Amara! Dimana Xiang Qi?" Tanya Api cemas, bertanya pada kedua kembaran Xiang Qi yang menunduk lemas.

"Di dalam kamarnya, lantai 3 kamar 56, dia koma." Jawab Fang sembari memeluk Gempa.

Api kembali meneteskan air matanya, yang di ketahui Ray juga meneteskan air matanya.

Air kembali memeluk Api, membelai lembut punggung sang istri, memberi kecupan penuh kasih saying di keningnya.

 **Kriiing! Kriiing! Kriing!**

Suara _handphone_ Air berbunyi. Terpaksa Air harus melepas pelukkannya. Air mengangkatnya dan tertulis di layar tulisan 'Kak Halilintar'.

"Iya, Kak Hali?"

" _ **Kalian dimana? Maaf aku telfonnya ke kamu, Air. Aku sudah telfon ke handphone-nya taufan, tapi ternyata handphone-nya di tinggal.**_

"Kami di rumah sakit. Kak Hali cepat ke kamar ruang inap lantai 3 kamar 56 ya?"

" _ **Apa yang terjadi?"**_

"Akan aku jelaskan di sini. Ke sini secepatnya ya kak!"

Sekarang Air, Api, Ray, Fang, Gempa, Amara, Taufan, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Stanley sudah ada di kamar Xiang Qi berada.

Terlihat gadis kecil tengah berbaring tanpa adanya kesadaran karna asma lalu koma. Ray menatapnya sedih, ia kecup kening kekasihnya itu.

Taufan yang menangis sembari menundukkan kepalanya di sofa. Api yang masih menangis sedari tadi yang lagi – lagi di peluk Air, Gempa yang juga di peluk Fang erat, dan sisanya hanya menunduk kepala cemas.

Tak lama kemudian Halilintar datang. Matanya tertuju pada Taufan yang menangis sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

Halilintar panik, langsung ia peluk erat – erat tubuh Taufan yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Taufan… Kenapa kau menangis? Ceritakanlah padaku…" Ajaknya lembut.

"Xiang Qi. Hiks, Xiang Qi asma lagi! Dia koma! Kenapa ini terjadi Halilintar? Sahabat lamaku… Hiks." Jelas Taufan di sela isakkannya sembari membenamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Halilintar dan mempererat pelukkannya.

"Cup, Cup, Cup. Ada aku Taufan… Xiang Qi baik – baik saja kok."

Halilintar menenangkan Taufan, mengelus punggung dan membelai rambut hitam lembut sang istri tercinta. ( Iya, di sini Halilintar ama Taufan dah nikah. Chapter 3 / 4 / 5 bakal aku kasih flashback tentang pernikahan mereka! )

Beberapa jam kemudian, Amara, Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan Stanley pulang ke rumah masing – masing. Hanya si Kembar 5 dan si Kembar 3 yang satunya terbaring di kasur rumah sakit, dan Ray.

Taufan yang kelelahan menangis tidur di paha Halilintar yang masih terduduk di sofa. Halilintar mengelus pipi _chubby_ milik taufan dengan telapak tangannya yang besar, menatap sang istri tanpa rasa bosan.

Gempa yang kelihatannya sedang menunggu Xiang Qi sadar dari komanya, begitu pula dengan Ray dan Api.

Fang hanya santai – santai membaca buku sembari berbaring di sofa ( Heh! Adek kau lagi koma bukannya cemas malah santai – santai! Kakak macam apa kau?! 'Di serang Harimau Bayang' ) bersama Air, Bedanya, Air membaca buku sembari duduk di kursi sofa.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Xiang Qi sadar, di saat Ray, Gempa, dan Api hampir tertidur lelap.

"Ngh."

Seketika, Gempa, Api, dan Ray tak mengantuk lagi karna kesadaran Xiang Qi.

"Xiang Qi? Kau sudah sadar?!" Tanya Api memastikan.

"Iya… aku sudah sadar." Jawab Xiang Qi dengan nada yang agak rendah.

Fang, dan Air menghentikkan aktivitas membacanya, dan langsung menghampiri Xiang Qi yang sedang di peluk oleh Ray.

Gempa dan Api menangis bahagia. Halilintar membangunkan Taufan yang tadinya tertidur lelap.

"Hei. Hei! Taufan! Bangun! Xiang Qi sudah sadar!" Halilintar membangunkan Taufan sembari menepuk – nepuk kecil pipi _chubby_ sang istri.

Taufan langsung terbangun mendengar kata – kata Halilintar.

"Apa?! Mana? Mana?" Ucapnya saat ia sudah duduk.

Taufan langsung melesat ke ranjang Rumah Sakit, tempat Xiang Qi berada.

Taufan hanya menangis lega dan bahagia, lalu ia memeluk Halilintar.

"Terima-Hiks… Terima Kasih, Hali… Kau sudah meyakinkanku…" Ucapnya yang lagi – lagi di sela isakkan tangisnya.

Halilintar membalas pelukkannya. Ia mengecup kening Taufan lalu mengangkat dagu sembari tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Sama – sama… Ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk membuatmu bahagia…" Ucapnya masih tersenyum lembut. Taufan membalasnya sembari mengeratkan pelukkan.

 _ **3 hari kemudian…**_

Tidak terasa waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Pagi ini Gempa sedang merawat kebun _Strawberry,_ dan, _Blueberry_ nya… Dan juga di kawal oleh Fang. Untuk apa harus di kawal Fang? Lihat saja nanti.

Gempa saat ini sedang memetik buah – buah yang sudah matang lalu ia masukkan ke keranjang yang di bawa Fang ( Satu… ).

Lalu ia menyiram pohon – pohon dan bunga – bunga yang ada di situ.

Kemudian mencari tanah kosong untuk menanam biji – biji buah yang di kumpulkannya. Kalau sudah menemuinya, ia menyuruh Fang untuk menggali lalu menanam biji buah itu ( Dua… ).

Sementara Fang sedang melakukan tugasnya, Gempa memetik bunga – bunga yang layu dan yang sudah mekar dengan indahnya.

Di saat Gempa memetik bunga – bunganya, ia melihat hewan merayap di daun bunga itu.

"K – K – K – Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! Ular Mini berduri ( ? )~!" Teriaknya yang dapat di dengar oleh Fang karna kerasnya suara itu.

Fang panik begitu Gempa hampir membuat gendang telinganya mengeluarkan darah. Ia berlari ke arah Gempa yang masih teriak histeris.

"Gempa! Gempa! Gempa! Ada apa?!" Panggilnya sembari mengguncang – guncangkan tubuh Gempa.

Gempa menunjuk ke arah ulat yang membuatnya menjerit histeris sampai bisa menghancurkan telinga sesiapapun yang berada 1 – 10 meter di sekitarnya.

Fang menatap tunjukkan Gempa…

"Oh…" Lalu ber'oh' ria.

Fang mengambil setangkai kayu yang ada di dalam keranjang yang ia bawa, lalu mengambil ulat itu dengannya dan membuangnya ( Tiga… Dah tau kan guna Fang mengawal Gempa? Nah, lanjut ke _story_! ).

"Gempa… Ular Mini berdurinya sudah aku buang… Ayo, lanjutkan perkerjaanmu…" Ajak Fang lembut.

"Temenin~" Ajak Gempa manja dengan nada yang di manja – manjakan.

"Haaaah… Iyalah…" Fang menerima ajakkan itu walau pasrah, lalu mengikuti perintah – perintahnya seperti…

"Fang! Coba periksa yang itu!" Perintah Gempa sembari menunjuk ke bunga yang layu, lalu Fang memeriksa bunga itu.

"Tidak ada apa – apa… Aman." Ucap Fang dengan tiadanya semangat hidup ( ? ).

Gempa memetik bunga yang baru saja di periksa oleh Fang, lalu memasukkannya ke keranjang yang Fang bawa.

"Kalau begitu yang itu!" Perintahnya lagi sembari menunjuk ke bunga yang mekar dengan indahnya. Fang memeriksa lagi.

"Ada." Ucapnya yang masih tiadanya semangat hidup.

"Ambil!" Perintahnya lagi.

Fang menuruti kata – kata Gempa, melakukan hal yang sama saat melihat ulat.

'Nasib…' Batin Fang di dalam hati ( Sabar ya Fang? Maklumi saja… Demi Gempa! ).

 _ **Dah selesai~! TBC kok!**_

 _ **Terima Kasih reviewer yang baik - baik kemarin!**_

 _ **Terima Kasih dah kasih saran yang kemarin~!**_

 _ **Terima Kasih reviewer :**_

 _ **Charllotte-chan**_ _ **( Terima Kasih sudah memberi saran~! Akan author pikir – pikir lagi~! Mungkin Air sama Api bakal punya 2 anak… Lihat saja di chap depan ya~! )**_

 _ **IMAgineAG sweet88**_ _ **( Disini Gempa perempuan… Jadi wajar kalau Gempa melahirkan… Ehehehe… Kapan2 author buat Fang x Gempa deh! Terima Kasih sudah review~! )**_

 _ **Lili – chan**_ _ **( Terima Kasih sudah mau menunggu~! Terima Kasih sudah mau review~! )**_

 __ _ **( Terima Kasih sudah memberi saran dan sudah menyadarkan author tentang kesalahan author~! Kapan2 author buat Air x Api lagi kok… Terima Kasih sudah kasih review~! )**_

 _ **DesyNAP**_ _ **( Terima Kasih dah suka FF GAJE ini~! Terima Kasih dah review~! )**_

 _ **Arsella**_ _ **( Maaf kalau sudah buat bingung… Ehehheh… Terima Kasih mau review~! )**_

 _ **Maaf Kalau kependekkan~! Nyihahahahahaha!**_

 _ **Review Please~!**_


	3. Halifan

**Happiness in Our Live : Season 1 Chapter 3~!**

 **Hai~! Ketemu lagi~! Tanpa Ba-Bi-Bu lagi, Mari kita baca** **!WARNING!** **nya dulu~!**

 **!WARNING!**

 **!R16!, !SEDIKIT YAOI!, Shonen – ai, OOC, TYPO EVERYWHERE! Ada sedikit Humor! BEWARE OF THE GAJENESS MUAHAHAHHA!**

 **Selamat Menikmati~!**

 **Happiness in Our Live : Season 1 Chapter 3**

' **Halifan'**

Pagi ini, Gempa masih berada di kebun bersama Fang. Fang kelihatan begitu pasrah dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi ini demi Gempa.

 _ **Sementara Taufan…**_

Taufan kini hanya duduk menikmatisusu _,_ menatap pemandangan dari dalam kamarnya dan Halilintar, dan menunggu sosok sang Suami. Sampai ia teringat di saat Halilintar melamarnya.

 _ **Flashback…**_

"Taufan, bisa datang ke danau di dekat taman sore ini?" Tanya Halilintar pada Taufan.

"Bisa… Memangnya kita mau kencan? Kalau mau boleh…".

"Iya, kita bakal kencan… Tapi nanti sore aku mau menanyakan sesuatu…" Jawab Halilintar sembari tersenyum tampan.

"Iyeey! Tanya apa? Bilang saja sekarang…" Ucap Taufan sembari tersenyum.

"Nanti sore aku kasih tau… Ok?".

"Oklah!".

 _ **Sore harinya…**_

Halilintar menunggu Taufan di danau dekat taman sembari duduk di bangku taman yang berada tepat di bawah pohon.

Tak lama kemudian Taufan tiba di danau dekat taman itu.

Mata Taufan tertuju pada Halilintar yang menunggunya. Taufan berlari kecil ke arah Halilintar dan memeluk lehernya dari samping.

"Selamat Datang sayang…" Ucap Halilintar setelah itu mencium pipi Taufan.

Taufan melepas pelukkannya lalu duduk di samping Halilintar.

"Mau tanya apa, Hali?" Tanya Taufan lembut.

"Aku mau tanya…" Halilintar menggantugkan kalimatnya karena gugup.

"Tanya apa?" Tanya Taufan lagi yang kelihatan ingin tau apa yang Halilintar ingin tanyakan.

"Kalau kamu di lamar sama orang yang kamu suka, terima tidak?" Tanya Halilintar dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya.

"Tentu saja aku terima…" Jawab Taufan dengan semburat merah yang lebih tebal dari Halilintar.

"Kalau aku yang melamar bagaimana?" Tanya Halilintar memastikan, dan seketika semburat milik Taufan menebal.

Taufan menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Halilintar.

"Kenapa tidak bilang langsung dari tadi? Aku sudah menunggu lama sekali tau." Ucap Taufan sembari mengembungkan pipinya yeng merona.

Halilintar menatap Taufan yang mengembungkan pipi meronanya, lalu mencubitnya pelan.

"Mau tidak?" Tanya Halilintar yang lagi – lagi memastikan.

Taufan malah terdiam. Terdiam karna kegugupannya yang melimpah.

Halilintar ragu. 'Mungkin tidak mau…' Batin Halilintar lalu berdiri.

"Kalau tidak mau, tidak apa…" Ucapnya dengan senyuman lembut, lalu beranjak pergi.

Halilintar merasa tangannya di genggam, lalu menoleh ke arah tangannya. Ternyata itu Taufan.

"Tentu saja aku mau!" Jawab Taufan penuh percaya diri. Dengan pipi yang merona, bibir mengkilat karna _lip gloss_ , baju manis seperti anak perempuan, di tambah lagi Taufan tidak memakai topinya, ini dapat menambah kecantikkannya dan membuat Halilintar terbakar nafsu.

Halilintar menatap Taufan yang kelihatan sangat cantik, menarik tangan Taufan yang menggenggamnya lalu menciumnya.

Taufan terkejut dengan ciuman yang Halilintar berikan. Taufan memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman manisnya.

Lama – kelamaan ciuman yang tadinya manis, menjadi ciuman panas dan ganas.

Halilintar menjilat bibir bawah Taufan, meminta izin untuk masuk.

Karna tidak di izinkan, Halilintar menggigit kecil bibir bawah Taufan.

"Akh!" Taufan menjerit kesakitan di dalam mulut Halilintar, membuatnya membuka mulutnya dan langsung di masuki lidah oleh Halilintar.

Halilintar menjelajahi mulut Taufan dan mengajak Taufan untuk bertarung lidah.

"Mmh… Kakh… Halih… Mhmmh…" Panggil Taufan di sela – sela desahannya.

Halilintar melepas ciumannya.

"Ada apa, sayang? Tidak suka heh?" Tanya Halilintar dengan seringai di mulutnya.

"Hah, Hah, Hah… Bu – Bukan begitu! Taufan suka! Cuma kalau mau 'begitu', setelah nikah saja! Apa lagi ini tempat umum!" Ucap Taufan setengah berteriak dan juga semburat merahnya yang makin merah semerah kepiting rebus.

Seringai Halilintar melebar.

"Oh, Iyakah? Baiklah kalau begitu…" Ucap Halilintar masih dengan seringainya.

Taufan menatap Halilintar ketakutan, dan sepertinya Taufan tidak sadar akan apa yang barusan ia katakan.

 _ **Setelah pernikahan…**_

Taufan melepas gaun, sarung tangan, sepatu, dan bando dengan renda – rendanya.

"Taufan…" Panggil Halilintar dengan seringainya.

Taufan menoleh ke arah Halilintar. Taufan kali ini tidak ingat tentang kejadian itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya.

"Mari kita lakukan…".

"Lakukan? Lakukan apa?" Tanya Taufan keheranan.

"Membuat anak… Huehuehuehuehuehue…".

Kali ini Taufan ingat kembali.

"Lihat! Apa itu?!" Tanya Taufan hanya untuk membuat alasan agar bisa kabur sembari menunjuk asal.

"Kau mau menipuku ya?" Halilintar tau rupanya.

Taufan dengan cepat lari menjauh dari Halilintar.

"CAAAABOOOOOOOOOOT!" Teriak Taufan sembari lari.

Saat Taufan merasa sudah cukup jauh berlari, ia menoleh ke belakang. Ia tak melihat apa – apa. Lalu menoleh ke depan kembali…

Taufan melihat Halilintar masih berhias seringai di bibirnya tepat di depan wajahnya. ( Seketika Fanfiction ini yang genrenya Romance dan Family menjadi Horror. )

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~!" Teriak Taufan tepat di depan Halilintar, membuat Halilintar jatuh ke belakang. ( Untung aja ngga se gede teriakan Gempa. )

Taufan melanjutkan larinya. Sekarang Taufan menuju Xiang Qi.

Setelah Taufan sudah ada dekat Xiang Qi, Taufan berlindung di belakangnya.

"Eh. Eh. Eh. Kenapa Taufan?" Tanya Xiang Qi heran karna perilaku Taufan.

"I – Itu, Halilintar!" Jawab Taufan menunjuk ke arah Halilintar yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hai, Kak Hali! Ada apa?" Taufan kebingungan karna Xiang Qi bukannya melindunginya malah menyapa Suaminya.

"Kau punya obat untuk mengubah sperma menjadi sel telur?" Tanya Halilintar.

"Eh?" Taufan keheranan.

"Oh! Punya! Ada di Kak Amara. Kak Amara ada di Labnya." Jawab Xiang Qi.

Halilintar mengangguk lalu berterima kasih ke Xiang Qi, tak lupa sejak ia sudah di dekat Xiang Qi, ia menggenggam tangan Taufan erat – erat sampai bisa membuatnya patah lalu beranjak ke Lab Amara.

"Hei, Amara." Panggil Halilintar yang mesih menggenggam tangan Taufan.

"Apa?".

"Kau punya obat untuk mengubah sperma menjadi sel telur?" Tanya Halilintar lagi.

Amara membuka lacinya lalu mengambil obat yang di minta Halilintar.

"Ini. Minum 1 kali sehari, kalau bisa di siang hari. Spermanya akan berubah 2 – 3 bulan setelahnya, jangan lupa selalu meminum susu." Ucap Amara sembari memberikan obat tablet yang ada di dalam kantung obat dalam jumlah yang banyak. Halilintar mengambilnya lalu memasukkannya ke kantung celananya.

" _Thanks._ " Ucapnya lalu beranjak pergi ke kamarnya dan kamar Taufan yang masih menggenggam tangan Taufan.

 _ **Flashback END**_

Taufan menghela nafas lalu tersenyum.

'Setidaknya, nanti aku dan Halilintar akan mempunyai anak…' Batinnya dalam hati.

 _ **Tok! Tok! Tok!**_

Suara ketukkan pintu menghancurkan lamunannya. Taufan berdiri lalu menekan ke bawah knop pintu kamarnya dan Halilintar lalu membukanya.

"Sudah minum obat?".

"Selamat Datang, Hali…" Ucap Taufan sembari memeluk sosok yang ia bukakan pintunya.

Halilintar mengelus lembut punggung sang Istri sembari tersenyum.

"Sudah minum obat belum?" Tanya Halilintar lagi.

"Memang sudah siang?" Tanya Taufan balik.

"Lihat saja ke jam dinding.".

Taufan menoleh ke jam dinding. 'Setengah 11 rupanya…'.

"Baiklah…" Ucap Taufan lalu melepaskan pelukkannya lalu beranjak mengambil obat di laci lalu mengambil segelas air putih di dapur lalu meminumnya, lalu kembali lagi ke kamarnya dan kamar Halilintar.

Taufan merebahkan diri di kasurnya dan kasur Halilintar yang berukuran _king size_.

Halilintar keluar dari kamar mandi lalu duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Tidur ya, Taufan." Perintahnya lalu mencium kening Taufan dan lalu bibirnya.

"Iya, ba-Halilintar, Ehehheeh…" Ucap Taufan lalu menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau mau bilang aku cerewet hah?" Halilintar mulai kesal lalu mencubit hidung Taufan.

"Awawawaw! Sakit! Halilintar!" Taufan juga mulai kesal, ia menepis tangan Halilintar dari hidungnya dengan lembut.

"Mankanya, tidur! Memangnya kau mau aku rape sekarang? Baiklah kalau mau… Huehuehuehue." Halilintar berseringai lagi. Halilintar yang tadinya mau membuka kancing baju Taufan tidak jadi karna Taufan sudah tidur dulu.

"Dasar." Halilintar merasa kantuk mulai melanda, jadi ia tidur di samping Taufan sembari memeluknya.

 _ **Di luar kamar…**_

"Nyihahahha… Lihat! Mereka tidur sambil pelukkan!" Ternyata ada 3 Fujoshi The Best di Pulau Rintis yang mengintip.

"Hah?! Mana?! Mana?!" Tanya Ying dengan sangat senang.

"Yang bener?!" Yaya juga mulai senang.

"Iya!".

"Huwa! Mataku bisa buta melihat adegan ini! Foto ah~!" Yaya mengeluarkan HPnya dari saku roknya lalu memotonya.

 _ **Jepret!**_

"Yaya! Nanti _Bluetooth_ ke HPku!" Suruh Xiang Qi.

"Aku juga, Yaya!".

"Ok!" .

 **TBC**

 _ **Huwa~! Jadi macam mana? Bagus? Chapter ini aku bonusin 200 Words loh~! Chapter ini juga aku kilatin updatenya~ Senang tak? Nyihahahhahah!**_

 _ **Perubahan Rencana!**_

 _ **Air dan Api bakal punya**_ _ **2 Anak**_ _ **. ( Elli pertama,**_ _ **Charllotte kedua**_ _ **. )**_

 _ **Halilintar dan Taufan**_ _ **tidak jadi adopsi**_ _ **,**_ _ **Taufan M-Preg**_ _ **. ( Maaf yang tidak suka. Author akan**_ _ **memisahkan FFnya**_ _ **kok! )**_

 _ **Terima Kasih kepada :**_

 _ **DesyNAP**_ _ **( Terima Kasih sudah menyemangati author~! Terima Kasih sudah review~! )**_

 _ **IMAgineAG sweet88**_ _ **( Terima Kasih sudah mau review~! )**_

 _ **Kirana Rahmani**_ _ **( Huehuehuehue… Pingsan sajah… Nyihahahhah! Biar Taufan milik Hali! Nyihahahaha! Terima Kasih sudah kasih author review~! )**_

 _ **Charllotte-chan**_ _ **( Sama – sama~! Terima Kasih sudah mau menuggu~! Terima Kasih sudah kasih reveiw~! )**_

 _ **Review ya~! Biar author turut mencintai para readers selalu~! Nyihahahahha!**_

 _ **Give me Review, Follow Me and my Fanfiction, and add Me and my Fanfiction to your Favorite list~!**_

 _ **Thank You~!**_


	4. Fagem

**Happiness in Our Live : Season 1 Chapter 4**

 _ **Hai~! Ketemu lagi di FF ini! Nyihahahahahah! Sudahlah! Tanpa basa – basi, Mari kita baca FF ini!**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati~!**_

 _ **Happiness in Our Live : Season 1 Chapter 4**_

' _ **Fagem'**_

Siang ini, Gempa sudah selesai dengan kegiatan berkebunnya bersama Fang.

Sekarang Gempa memutuskan untuk ke kamarnya lalu ganti baju di sana.

Di saat Gempa ingin ke kamarnya, ia melihat Trio Fujoshi sedang saling _Bluetooth_ \- _Bluetooth_ an di depan pintu kamar Halilintar dan Taufan.

Gempa mendekati Trio tersebut.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Tanya Gempa pada Trio Fujoshi tersebut.

"Hey! Hey! Gempa! Mau lihat ini tidak?" Tanya Ying memperlihatkan layar HPnya.

"Ying! Ying! Jangan! Gempa terlalu polos! Dia saja hampir di rape sama Kakakku, untung ada aku di situ." Ujar Xiang Qi pada Ying sembari menarik lengan Ying yang sedang memegang HPnya.

 _ **Di kamar Fang…**_

 _ **Huachi!**_

Fang bersin di karenakan ada yang membicarakannya.

"Cih! Siapa sih orang 'Biiiiip!' bin 'Biiiiip!' yang bicarain gua sampe gua bersin!" Omel Fang di kamarnya sendiri. ( Ok! Lanjut ke Trio Fujoshi! )

 _ **Di tempat Trio Fujoshi berada…**_

"Tapi kamu menghajarnya sampai hampir koma tau. Tangannya patah, tapi akhirnya kamu sendiri yang obatin. Nyesel sendiri kan?" Ying berucap sembari menampilkan muka _facepalm_ nya kepada Xiang Qi. Xiang Qi hanya cengar – cengir saja.

Yaya masih sibuk memotret adegan langka ini, lalu mem _bluetooth_ nya ke ke2 teman Fujoshinya.

Tak lama kemudian Fang datang. Ia juga melewati kamar Halilintar dan Taufan. Matanya tertuju pada Gempa yang bajunya agak kotor, lalu mendekatinya.

"Gempa? Tidak jadi ganti baju?" Tanya Fang.

"Eh? Jadi kok! Cuma numpang lewat saja. Ehehehehe…" Ucap Gempa sembari menggaruk pipi _chubby_ nya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku mau bicara." Fang kelihatan serius mengatakannya.

"Eh? Oh, Ok! Di kamar ya~!" Jawab Gempa sembari berlari kecil ke kamarnya.

Gempa saat ini sedang berganti baju di kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian Fang datang… Di saat Gempa masih menggunakan baju daster putih manisnya saja , tanpa celana.

Hening melanda seketika. Gempa dan Fang merona.

"Maaf, Aku salah kamar…" Ucap Fang sembari membungkuk lalu melangkah mundur keluar kamar Gempa masih dengan posisi yang sama.

Gempa masih merona dan membeku di tempat.

"Fang Mesuuuuuuum~!" Teriaknya lalu dengan cepat memakai celana balonnya.

Setelah Gempa selesai memakai celananya, ia membuka pintu kamarnya sembari mengembungkan pipinya yang masih merona.

"Ayo, Masuk! Mau bicara apa?" Ucapnya di saat ada di hadapan Fang.

"Ok. Um… Kan Halilintar, Taufan, Air, dan Api sudah… Sudah… Sudah..." Lidah Fang kram ( ? ) hanya untuk mengatakan kata 'Menikah' saja.

"Sudah… Menikah?" Tanya Gempa.

"I – Iya! Menikah!"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu… Maukah kau… Me – Menikah denganku?" Fang ternyata mau menikahinya.

Gempa membeku di tempat beberapa detik.

"Huuuwaaa~! Ya! Ya! Aku mau! Aku mau~!" Teriak Gempa senang sembari lompat lalu memeluk leher Fang.

Fang tersenyum sembari memeluk pinggang ramping nan cekcih ( Seksi ) Gempa, lalu menciumnya.

Gempa awalnya terkejut, tapi pada akhirnya Gempa membalas ciumannya sembari menutup matanya.

 _ **Jepret!**_

Fang melepaskan ciumannya. Melihat sekeliling untuk mencari tau siapa yang mengganggunya.

Fang tidak melihat siapa – siapa, jadi ia lanjutkan kegiatannya.

 _ **Jepret!**_

 _ **Jepret!**_

 _ **Jepret!**_

 _ **Jepret!**_

 _ **Jepret!**_

Fang dan Gempa di foto lagi layaknya ada artis berjalan di atas karpet merah.

Fang lagi – lagi melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sudah, Fang. Biarkan saja…" Ucap Gempa lembut.

"Baiklah, kapan kita menikah?".

"Biasanya 1 minggu lagi kan?".

"Bajunya?".

"Trio Fujoshi yang akan membuat baju kita…"

Gempa menarik lengannya agar wajah Fang mendekatinya.

Lalu di saat Gempa ingin berciuman lagi…

"Gempa… Tidak mau cincinnya?" Fang mengingatkan Gempa.

"Eh?" Baru Gempa ingat. Gempa melepaskan lengannya, Fang juga begitu.

Lalu Fang mengambil kotak cincinnya dari saku celananya lalu memberikannya pada Gempa.

Gempa menerimanya lalu ia buka kotak itu, menampilkan cincin berpengikat silver dan berlian di tengahnya.

Fang mengambil cincin itu lalu memakaikannya pada jari manis Gempa.

Fang mencium punggung tangan Gempa yang bercincin di jarinya sembari berlutut.

" _Wanna sleep with me this night?_ "

" _Why not?_ "

" _Haiya_ … Mereka malah sok – sokan pakai bahasa inggris." Seketika Xiang Qi di lempari kotak cincin yang kosong oleh Fang.

 _ **Duk!**_

"Adoy! _Zǎo qián tā mā_?!" Xiang Qi meringis kesakitan.

" _Yúchǔn de dìdì_!"

" _Bèn jiějiě_!"

" _Yúchǔn de dìdì_!

" _Bèn jiějiě_!"

Dan… Begitulah akhirnya. Si adik dan kakak saling mengatai.

 _ **Setelah pernikahan…**_

"Akak Fang! Kan Kakak sudah menikah, jadi malam ini kita mau merayakannya! Mau ikut?" Tanya Xiang Qi dengan _puppy eyes no jutsunya_.

"Um… Kalau bisa."

"Eh? Memangnya Kakak mau ngapain?" Tiba – tiba seringai terdampar ( ? ) di bibir Xiang Qi.

"Oh… Kakak mau berbulan madu sama Kak Gempa malam ini ya?" Goda Xiang Qi.

"Kakak telah melihat masa depan kalau malam bakal ada naga bersayap mini yang merangkak masuk ke dalam rumah kita ( ? )."

"Oy! Jangan berusaha ganti – ganti topik!" Xiang Qi kesal karnanya.

"Lalu naga itu memakan semua makananmu sampai tidak ada yang tersisa." Jahil Fang balas dendam.

"Tidaaaaaak! Jangan makananku!" ( Xiang Qi kayak author, suka makan, tapi nggak pernah ndut – ndut. ).

"Dan naga itu menyebutmu sebagai mainan catur china." ( Xiang Qi itu catur china. Entah kenapa author di namain begitu. ).

"Dasar naga 'Biiiiip!' bin 'Biiiiip!', aku akan hancurkan naga 'Biiiiip!' itu!" Seketika aura hitam mengelilingi tubuh Xiang Qi. Xiang Qi kesal di sebut mainan catur china.

"Hey! Hey! Bahasamu kotor sekali!" Fang

"Diam!" Fang tidak mau tangannya patah lagi karna mengatai adik OP ( Over Power ) nya itu lagi. Bisa – bisa kali ini dia mati, padahal baru selesai menikah.

"Ada apa ribut – rebut?" Gempa datang membawa makanan kesukaan Xiang Qi. Seketika aura hitam Xiang berubah menjadi cahaya yang bling – bilng.

"Waaaah~! Tiramisu~!" Fang melihatnya hanya _sweatdrop_ di tempat, 'Untung saja ada Gempa… Kalau tidak, habislah…' batin Fang.

"Fang, Ayo kita makan. Ada donat lobak merah loh…" Seketika mata Fang bling – bling.

"Hah?! Donatku~!" Fang berlari secepat kilat menuju ruang tamu.

"Xiang Qi, kamu juga. Ini tiramisunya." Ucap Gempa sembari memberikan tiramisu yang sedari tadi hanya di tatap oleh Xiang Qi.

"Um!" Ucapnya sembari mengagguk dan tersenyum, dan tak lupa aura dan mata bling – blingnya.

 _ **Diruang makan…**_

"Ohok! Ohok! Ohok!" Fang tersedak donatnya.

"Fang… Berapa kali aku sudah bilang, makannya pelan – pelan." Gempa mengingatkan Fang sembari meminumkan air putih ke Fang.

 _ **Jepret!**_

"Momento~!" Ucap Trio Fujoshi.

Lalu mereka melanjutkan makan besarnya.

Taufan dan Api sedang bermain di ruang tamu, bermain PS lebih tepatnya.

Halilintar sedang memakan makanan pedas, seperti biasanya.

Air sedang… Tidur.

"Oh! Ya ampun! Aku lupa!" Xiang Qi mengambil makanan manis seperti Pudding, Es krim, Milkshake lalu menaruhnya di nampan.

Setelah makanan manis sudah ada di atas nampan, Xiang Qi dengan cepat berlari ke ruangan yang di huni 2 pemuda yang manis bin cantik.

"Kak Taufan! Kak Api! Maaf~!" Teriaknya membuat Air yang tidur di sofa ruang tamu tebangun.

"Permintaan Maaf di terima! Taruh saja makanannya di meja dekar Air." Ucap Api.

"Baik bos!" Ucap Xiang Qi.

Setelah selesai melakukan tugasnya, ia berlari lagi sembari mengucapkan kata 'Tiramisuku~! Tunggu Mamah~!', Dan itu di lihat oleh Taufan dan Api yang sedang _sweatdrop_.

Air menatap Api sembari tersenyum.

"Adopsi anak yuk!" Ucapnya kecil.

 **TBC**

 _ **Spoiler!**_

 _ **Chapter selanjutnya bakal ada Elli! Chapter 5 akan menjadi akhir dari Season 1! Yeeeeeey!**_

 _ **Terima Kasih kepada :**_

 _ **DesyNAP**_ _ **( Baiklah! Pingsan sajah! Muahahahahaha! Terima Kasih sudah menyemangati author! Terima Kasih sudah review! )**_

 _ **IMAgineAG sweet88**_ _ **( Halifan ke-2 dari yang The Best 'menurut author'! Yang The best adalah… Faniboy! Nyihahahahaha! Kak Hali memang mesum! Huahuahuahuahuahua! 'di hujanin Halilintar' Terima Kasih sudah mau review! )**_

 _ **Charllotte-chan**_ _ **( Uhuhuhu~! Sesuai janji kan? Nyihahahaha! Sekali lagi sama – sama~! Terima Kasih sudah beri author review~! )**_

 _ **Ranifk**_ _ **( Oh~ Ada… Tapi di FF yang lain, sabar ya? Akan author usahakan update secepat mungkin! Terima Kasih sudah review~! )**_

 _ **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~! Author saaaaayang para readers~!**_

 _ **Give me review~! Add me and my FF's to your favorite list and follow us Please~!**_


	5. Adoption

_**Last chapter of : Happiness in Our Live Season 1**_

 _ **Happiness in Our Live : Season 1 Last Chapter**_

 _ **Maaf atas keterlambatan author mengupdate chap ini…**_

 _ **Nyihahahahahah! Sudah lah! Tidak usah basa basi! Mari kit abaca FF ini!**_

 _ **Selamat menikmati~!**_

 **Happiness in Our Live : Season 1 Last Chapter**

 _ **7 tahun kemudian…**_

 _ **Air POV**_

Dulu, malam saat Fang dan Gempa sudah menikah aku melihat Api dan Xiang Qi bertingkah laku seperti ibu dan anaknya. Di saat itu juga aku berpikir untuk mengadopsi anak. Ngomongin tentang anak, Halilintar dan Taufan sudah punya anak loh… Namanya Red. Awalnya dingin tapi kalau sudah akrab Red periang. Red senang mempunyai ibu laki – laki, katanya "Yang penting mamah cantik.". Aku berharap Saat aku dan Api mengadopsi anak juga seperti itu. Dan sekarang aku akan menanyakan soal pengadopsian anak kepada Api.

"Api…" Panggilku kepada Api yang sedang membuat susu.

"Iya, Kenapa sayang?" Api menoleh dan mengucapkannya.

"Mau mengadopsi anak? Aku sudah bertanya ke Xiang Qi tempat adopsi anaknya. Katanya ada yang mau sama kita." Jelasku.

Api bukannya menjawab malah terdiam. Aku tidak tau Api terkejut atau tidak mau mempunyai anak.

"Ayo berangkat sekarang!" Ujar Api penuh semangat.

"Api, kau belum mandi." Ingatku pada Api.

"Ok! Aku mandi dulu! Bye~!" Api langsung berlari sangat cepat menuju kamar mandi. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Saat aku hendak ke kamarku, Gempa datang.

"Hai, Kak Air. Kak Api kenapa?" Tanya Gempa.

"Dia hanya terlalu semangat karna ingin mempunyai anak secepatnya." Aku tertawa kecil lagi.

"Mama? Wah! Paman Air!" Panggil Ren anak Gempa yang pertama, dan sekarang Gempa sedang mengandung.

"Iya, Kenapa Ren? Sudah minum susu?" Tanyaku pada Ren yang amat suka susu.

"Um! Sudah! Sudah! 2 gelas! 1 gelas punya Ren, 1 gelasnya lagi punya papa!" Lagi – lagi aku tertawa kecil.

Gempa mengusap lembut puncak rambut ungu yang sedikit jabrik milik Ren.

"Ren ambil susu punya Fang. Fang datang bingung susunya menghilang, tapi Fang sudah tau kalau susunya di minum Ren. Jadi Fang suruh aku buat susu lagi deh." Jelas Gempa. Aku tertawa, tapi agak keras kali ini.

"Sudahlah, aku mau ke kamar dulu. Dah Gempa, Dah Ren. Nanti paman datang bawa teman baru loh… Sudah ya. Bye." Pamitku kepada Gempa dan Ren.

Sekarang aku ada di kamarku. Aku menunggu Api yang masih menggunakan bajunya. Aku sudah siap sedari tadi.

"Ayo Air! Aku sudah siap!" Api menghancurkan lamunanku.

"Ayo." Aku keluar kamar di ikuti Api di belakangnya.

Setelah aku sampai di garasi, aku mengeluarkan kunci mobilku dari saku celanaku. Lalu aku membuka pintu mobilku yang terkunci.

Aku membuka pintu mobilku yang tidak terkunci lalu menyalakan mesinnya, Lalu mengendarainya keluar garasi, menuju keluar gerbang tempat Api menungguku.

"Api, ayo masuk." Perintahku kepada Api saat aku sudah ada di luar gerbang rumah.

Setelah Api memasukki mobilku, aku kunci pintu mobilku agar aman, tak lupa kami sudah memakai sabuk pengaman. Lalu aku mengendarai mobilku ke tempat tujuan, yaitu pengadopsian anak.

 _ **Di tempat pengadopsian anak…**_

 _ **Air POV End**_

Api dan Air memasuki ruang pengadopsian dari umur 4 – 8 tahun, dan di sambut salaman selamat datang.

"Selamat datang, Bisa di bantu tuan?" Tanya petugas ruang tersebut.

"Dimana ruangan Adik Elli dan Charllotte?" Tanya Api.

Petugas itu mengambil buku yang ada di meja, lalu mencari nama Elli dan Charllotte.

"Di ruang nomor 73 lantai 2, ini kartu pengambilan anaknya." Ucap petugas tersebut sembari memberi kartu kepada Api dan Air, lalu Api dan Air mengambilnya.

"Terima Kasih." Ucap Air sembari sedikit membungkuk, dan di ikuti Api.

Api dan Air menuju lift. Di mana – mana Api tidak sabaran.

Di lorong, Api berlari – lari sembari menarik tangan Air.

Di lift, Api menekan – nekan tombol lantai 2 terus menerus sampai tiba di lantai 2.

"Ayo Cepat! Cepat! Cepat! Cepat!" Ucap Api masih menekan tombol, Air hanya tertawa kecil lalu berdoa 'Semoga saja liftnya tidak rusak.' Batin Air.

Di lorong lantai 2, Api mendorong punggung Air agar langkahnya di percepat.

"Ayo Air! Cepat! Aku tidak sabar!" Ucapnya sembari mendorong punggung Air dari belakang.

"Iya… Sabar Api…" Ucap Air tulus dan lembut.

Api dan Air mencari kamar nomor 73, dan Api menemuinya.

"Hah! Ketemu! Ketemu! Ayo masuk!" Ucap Api penuh semangat.

 _ **Ceklek!**_

Suara pintu kamar terbuka.

"Nah… Itu ibu baru kalian…" Ucap Xiang Qi sembari menujuk Api ( Xiang Qi kerja di sini ma… ).

"Mama! Mama!" Teriak Elli dan Charllotte, lalu mereka berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk Api.

Api duduk manis ketika Elli dan Charllotte hendak memeluknya.

Elli dan Charllotte memeluk ibu barunya dengan sangat erat, Api membalas pelukkan hangat tersebut dengan mengelus lembut rambut mereka.

Terlihat air mata menetes dari ke2 kelopak mata Api. Api menangis bahagia.

Air tersenyum menatap Api yang tersenyum lembut sembari menutup mata dan mengelus rambut Elli dan Charllotte, menikmati pelukkan hangat dari ke2 anak barunya.

Air berlutut sedikit lalu memeluk Elli dan Charllotte dari belakang sembari tersenyum, seperti 2 orangtua yang melindungi anak – anaknya.

"Papa nggak?" Tanya Air yang merasa dirinya di abaikan.

Elli dan Charllotte berbalik dan langsung memeluk Air, tak kalah erat dari Api.

Air membalas pelukkan tersebut sama dengan cara Api.

Api sedikit mundur untuk menatap Air dan ke2 anak barunya, lalu menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Uhuhuhuh… Terharunya…" Xiang Qi terharu melihat adegan hangat ini.

"Mama! Mama kenapa nangis? Sini Lin peluk!" Lin yang khawatir karna ibunya menangis langsung memeluk Xiang Qi.

"Eh? Zenny juga! Zenny juga!" Ucap Zenny manja lalu memeluk Xiang Qi.

"Mama ngga apa – apa sayang…" Ujar Xiang Qi lembut, Zenny dan Lin melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Mama… Ayo pulang… Charllotte ngantuk…" Ucap Charllotte.

"Iya, Ayo pulang…" Api tersenyum lembut ke Charllotte.

"Mama cantik!" Puji Elli. Api terkekeh pelan.

Air berdiri, lalu mengusap lembut rambut Api.

"Ayo pulang…, Kasihan Charllotte, dia ngantuk." Ajak Air.

"Baiklah."

Api, Air, Elli dan Charllotte keluar dari kamar nomor 73, lalu pergi meniggalkan Xiang Qi, Zenny dan Lin di sana ( Untuk beresin kamarnya. ).

Di lorong Air sedang merangkul tangan Elli, sedangkan Api sedang menggendong Charllotte yang sudah tertidur lelap.

"Papa, rumah kita dimana?" Tanya Elli kepada Air.

"Deket kok… Nanti kita pulang naik mobil…" Jawab Air lembut.

Senyuman lebar mengembang di bibir Elli.

"Kalau naik mobil, Ayo cepat!" Ujar Elli semangat.

Air tertawa pelan melihat tingkah laku anaknya benar – benar mirip Api.

Mereka segera menpercepat langkahnya menuju tempat parkiran mobil.

 _ **Di parkiran…**_

Air membuka kunci mobilnya, lalu mengangkat Elli lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mobil.

Api memasukkan Charllotte yang tertidur di bangku belakang dengan hati – hati, agar Charllotte tidak terbangun.

"Papa! Papa! Elli mau nyetir mobilnya!"

Air yang sudah duduk di bangku penyetir mengangkat Elli lalu manaruhnya di pangkuannya.

"Sini, pegang setirnya…" Perintah Air lembut sembari menunjuk setirannya.

Setelah Elli sudah memegang setirannya, Air memasangkan sabuk pengaman padanya dan Elli.

Air memegang setirnya di samping tangan Elli, agar Elli tidak benar – benar menyetir.

Mereka menjalankan mobilnya ber2, sedangkan Api mengelus lembut rambut Charllotte yang sedang tertidur di pangkuannya.

Setelah tidak lama mereka berada di mobil, mereka sudah sampai di rumah.

Api menuju kamarnya bersama Charllotte yang sedari tadi masih di gendongannya.

"Papa! Papa! Ini rumah kita?" Tanya Elli.

"Iya sayang…" Jawab Air lembut.

"Paman Air~!" Panggil Ren.

"Hai, Ren. Ini teman barumu." Ucap Air sembari mendorong lembut punggung Elli, tetapi Elli malah berlindung di belakang Air.

"Ngga mau papa, Elli malu." Ucap Elli manja.

"Ngga apa – apa Elli… Dia teman baru Elli dan Charllotte… Iya kan, Ren?" Ujar sekaligus tanyanya pada Elli dan Ren.

"Um! Salam Kenal~! Aku Ren! Aku anak dari Mamah Gempa dan Papah Fang!" Ucap Ren sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Elli awalnya ragu, tapi akhirnya Elli menjabat tangan Ren.

"A – Aku Elli… Aku teman barumu…" Salamnya penuh malu, mungkin ada semburat merah mendarat di pipi Elli.

"Uuuh… Kamu menggemaskan!" Puji Ren yang langsung mencubit – cubit pipi Elli yang _chubby_ dan merah karna ronanya.

"Gegegegege! Sakwit~!" ( Huehuehuehue… Aku telah melihat masa depan, Ren bakal sama Elli. Nyihahahah! ).

"Ehehehehe… Maaf!" Ucap Ren sembari menepuk telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Ok!".

Api sekarang sudah masuk ke kamarnya, lalu membaringkan Charllotte di ranjangnya.

"Selamat tidur, anakku…" Ucapnya lembut lalu mengecup kening Charllotte.

 **The End~!**

 _ **Tunggu author di Season 2~! Nyihahahahahahha!**_

 _ **Terima Kasih kepada :**_

 _ **DesyNAP ( Wkakakakkakaka! Memang begitu kok! Wkakakakak! Terima Kasih sudah semangati author! Terima Kasih sudah mau review~! )**_

 _ **Charllotte ( Iya, chap ini Charllotte keluar… Terima Kasih mau tunggu! Terima Kasih sudah kasih review~! )**_

 _ **Ranifk ( Um… Sabar saja ya? Tunggu author di Chap 1 Season 2~! Nyihahahahah! Terima Kasih sudah mereview~! )**_

 _ **Sekali lagi, author minta maaf atas keterlambatan author mengupdate chap ini… SALAHKAN BOLT YANG JAHAT!**_

 _ **Review ya~!**_

 _ **Tunggu author di Season 2 Chap 1 ya~! Nyihahhhahaha!**_


	6. Ending

**Happiness in Our Live**

 **Huuuuuuuuuuuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~! Maaf ngga bisa lanjut lagi! Huuuuuuuuuuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~!**

 **Sudah yuk! Kita baca sahaja FF ini!**

 **Selamat menikmati~!**

Pagi ini, tetesan air hujan turun dari langit membasahi setiap daerah di Pulau Rintis. Si gadis cilik bergaun putih manis terbangun dan tidak melihat sesiapapun di sekitarnya. Ia menuruni kasur empuknya dan beranjak menuju ruang tamu di lantai bawah.

"Mama…?" Si gadis cilik memanggil mamanya yang ternyata ia cari – cari.

"Mama? Mama…? Mama dimana?" Panggilnya lagi.

Yang di panggil mendengar dan segera beranjak ke asal suara.

"Iya? Kenapa Charllotte?" Si gadis cilik bernama Charlotte itu mengangkat kedua tangannya meminta di gendong.

Sang ibu mengerti apa yang di inginkannya, lalu mengangkat gadis cilik itu dan ia taruh di dadanya dan menompangnya dengan tangannya.

Si gadis melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang ibu.

"Mama… Charllotte lapar…" Adunya.

"Kita makan yuk? Mama juga lapar." Ajak sang ibu lembut.

"Um. Papa mana…?" Tanya si gadis cilik.

"Papa ada di ruang tamu…" Jawab sang ibu masih dengan nada lembut nan tulusnya.

Setelah sedikit berbincang, sang ibu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu.

"Air. Elli mana?" Tanya sang ibu pada suaminya yang bernama Air saat sudah berada di ruang tamu.

"Dia di halaman. Lagi main sama Ren. Charllotte kenapa?" Tanya sang suami balik, Air.

"Charllotte hanya kelaparan…" Jawabnya lalu mendudukkan Charllotte di samping ayahnya. Setelah itu ia beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan yang ada.

Sang ibu, Api, kembali membawa semangkuk sup hangat buatan Xiang Qi dan segelas susu.

"Charllotte… Makan, ayo…" Perintah Api.

Charllotte merangkak menuju mamanya yang baru saja duduk di sofa dekat Ayahnya.

"Hah… Hah… Hah… Ren! Balikin jepitanku!" Teriak Elli dari halaman rumah.

"Ahahahahah! Coba ambil!" Teriak Ren dari halaman rumah sembari berlari menuju ruang tamu.

"Ren… Lepas sepatumu kalau sudah di dalam rumah…" Ingat ibu Ren, Gempa.

"Baik, Mama!" Ren melepas sepatunya dan otomatis melepas jepitan yang ia genggam sedari tadi.

"Dapat! Wah~! Ada sup! Mamah! Elli juga mau!" Elli berlari kecil menuju sofa, lalu terpeleset.

 _ **Brak!**_

"Hisk, Hiks, Huuuuuuuuwaaaaaaaaaaaa~!" Tangis Elli. Api yang baru sadar anaknya menangis karena terpeleset langsung menggendongnya, sedangkan Air hanya mendekatinya.

"Kenapa, sayang?" Tanya Api khawatir. Elli mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Air, ingin di gendong Ayahnya.

Air mengerti, segera ia dengan perlahan menggendong Elli dari Api, lalu menciumi keningnya sembari mengelus punggung Elli.

"Cup, Cup, Cup… Kenapa, Elli? Ceritalah…" Ujar Air.

"Tadi- Hiks, Elli jatuh! Hiks, Sakit, Papah- Hiks." Ucap Elli di sela isakkannya.

"Apanya yang sakit?" Tanya Air sembari mendudukkan Elli di samping Charllotte.

"Ini…" Jawab elli sembari menunjuk lututnya yang sedikit lecet.

"Xiang Qi! Tolong obati Elli." Perintah Air kepada Xiang Qi yang baru datang dari dapur.

Xiang Qi segera malaksanakan tugasnya setelah mendengar kata obati. Ia ambil P3K miliknya lalu mengambil _betadine_ dan kapas. Ia teteskan _betadine_ tersebut ke kapas yang sudah ia siapkan, lalu di saat hendak mengoleskan kapas ber _betadine_ tersebut…

"Tante, Charllotte saja boleh?" Tanya Charllotte yang ternyata ingin mengobati kakaknya.

"Ok… Begini caranya…" Xiang Qi menjelaskan, dan mendapat jawaban anggukkan serius dari sang lawan bicara.

"Tahan ya, kak?" Charllotte mengoleskan sedikit kapas tersebut ke lutut kakaknya dengan sangat hati – hati.

"Nah, Selesai~!" Ujar Charllotte ceria. Sang ibu terlalu bangga melihat anaknya yang baru berumur 4 tahun sudah bisa mengobati orang lain, segera ia peluk anaknya itu lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Muah! Mama bangga sekali!" Puji Api. Charllotte juga bangga telah di puji sang ibu, lalu Ia kecup pipi sang ibu.

"Muah! Charllotte juga bangga punya ibu kayak Mamah!" Puji Charllotte balas budi.

Sekali lagi Api kecup kening Charllotte.

"Ayo, makan Charllotte!" Ajak Elli lalu di beri anggukkan serta senyuman manis.

Keduanya makan bersama di temani Ayah dan Ibu mereka.

 **FIN**

 _ **Maaf sekali ngga ada Season 2nya~! Author kehabisan ide XD :v**_

 _ **Terima Kasih kepada :**_

 _ **Charllotte : Maaf ya, ngga bisa lanjut ke season 2… Tapi, Terima Kasih sudah mau baca cerita ini dan selalu mereview setiap chap di FF ini~! Aku saaaaaaaaaaaaaaangat bangga~! Terima Kasih~!**_

 _ **DesyNAP : Terima Kasih sudah mau baca cerita ini dan selalu mereview setiap chap di FF ini~! Info, tentang FF yang Desy request, Boleh kok~! Tunggu setelah FF Love in Paris tamat ya~! Dan jangan lupa baca dan review FF Love ini Parisnya~! Dan siapkan tissue untuk baca chap 2 Love in Parisnya~!**_

 _ **Niken terbaik : Maaf… Tak boleh lanjut… Tak de ide :v XD Terima Kasih sudah mau baca FF abal ini~! Aku senang banyak yang baca… Iihihih… Jangan lupa review dan baca FF Love in Parisku ya~! Maaf kalau ngga suka pairnya… Ehehhehehe… Terima Kasih~!**_

 _ **sofy : Maaf tak boleh lanjut lagi… Tapi Terima Kasih banyak sudah mau baca FF ini~! Jangan lupa review dan baca FF Love in Parisku ya~!**_

 _ **Sekian, Terima Kasih**_

 _ **Salam,**_

 _ **Xiang Qi**_


End file.
